


Fever

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger caught a fever and Novak took care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in Indian Wells 2012.

这几天不用过来了。  
Novak皱紧眉头看着黑莓上的短信，反复看了几次，确认发件人确实是Roger。为什么呢……他喃喃自语。在共同参加的赛事期间住在Roger的房间已经成为习惯，自己的房间反而成为闲置衣物的地方，然而就在他抵达印第安维尔斯的当天却收到这样一条短信，让他有些不安。  
每天都有通电话和发短信，无非是些日常琐事，Roger没有解释为什么让他不要去，Novak问了几次，Roger却避而不答。直到看了Roger的第二轮比赛，Novak才知道Roger感冒了。Roger在赛后的新闻发布会上承认自己发烧，并坦言团队成员都生病了。Novak不禁自责，每天打电话居然都没听出来Roger的声音略带沙哑。  
估计Roger应该已经回到酒店了，Novak就迫不及待地去他的房间找他，一路上又觉得自己犯傻，为什么Roger叫他不要去他就真的不去。毋庸置疑，Roger是经验更丰富的那个，无论是球场上还是生活中，这段关系也是由他主导，他习惯了听从Roger的指导。  
敲了门之后等在门口，听到脚步声朝门口走来，想着终于能见到真人而不用透过电视或只能在球场匆匆擦肩而过就觉得心情轻松了一点，可是真看到Roger打开门时却是扑哧一声笑了出来。因为生病，Roger的脸颊和鼻子都红红的，就好像一头威风凛凛的老虎突然变成了好欺负的小白兔，当然Novak也只敢在心里想想。  
不是让你不要来吗？Roger有些懊恼地问，可生病的样子实在让他看起来没什么威慑力。  
Novak也不等主人的邀请径直走进房间，关上门，拉着Roger来到沙发前，一坐下就问了一大堆问题：你怎么生病了？哪里不舒服？是最近流行的神秘病毒吗？为什么不告诉我你生病了？倒是病患耸耸肩，表示只是普通的感冒而已，有点低烧，不是闹得沸沸扬扬的神秘病毒，一副事不关己的态度。  
Novak知道以Roger的性格，这种程度的病痛根本不会放在心上，于是自告奋勇地提出要留下来照顾他。Roger这才提高了声音坚决反对，你也想感冒吗？接下去的比赛不想比了？别忘了你今年的目标是卫冕！  
你不还在比嘛，Novak小声嘀咕，突然间想反应过来，莫非Roger不告诉他是怕他担心，不让他来是怕他被传染？下意识地把这个想法问了出来，Roger并没有回答，但他别开脸的举动证实了Novak的猜测。这突如其来的答案让Novak心中溢满了感动，几天来的郁卒一扫而空，温柔地轻声叫了Roger的名字，等他转过头来就吻他的唇，把他会传染感冒的抗议一并封住。  
在Novak软磨硬泡并再三保证自己身体很好自小就很少感冒之后Roger勉强同意他留了下来。因为不能吃感冒药，Novak除了不停叮嘱Roger记得多喝水也帮不上什么忙，反而是看着Roger凌乱的卷发，湿润而略显艳色的嘴唇，柔软地靠在自己肩膀上的样子，Novak按捺不住地缠着他交换无数个亲吻。  
晚上Novak惦记着Roger的发烧睡不安稳，担心他病情加重。Roger的体温比平时高一点，也许是觉得Novak凉凉的皮肤靠着舒服，无意识地朝他挪了挪身体，四肢交缠在一起。Novak好笑地看着Roger难得类似撒娇的举动，这让他想起很久以前照顾生病的Djole，年幼的弟弟会一直粘在自己身边。别人说生病的时候人会变得比较软弱，虽然Roger一定不会表现出来，但Novak还是想在这样的时刻陪在他身边，于是有圈紧了搂在Roger腰上的手臂。  
半夜莫名地惊醒，醒来第一件事就是查看Roger的病情。他用右手臂支起上半身，抵着Roger的额头，还好并没转成高烧，但是摸到湿漉漉的T恤又让他皱起眉头。Novak开了盏床头灯，去卫生间打湿毛巾，擦掉Roger身上的汗水，然后又从Roger的行李里找出件干净的T恤替他换上。他尽可能地放轻动作以免吵醒Roger，后者似乎皱了皱眉头，但又接着睡了。Novak坐在床边看着Roger的睡脸，昏黄的灯光从侧面打来，Roger额前的碎发投下小片的阴影。平时Roger就是一副扑克脸，睡着的时候表情也没太多变化，但因为少了球场上的霸气，轮廓显得更加柔和。  
不知怎么的，他忽然回想起更年轻点的时候——当然他并不觉得自己上了年纪，只是相比之下前几年的自己确实过于幼稚——那几年成绩突飞猛进，一边是突如其来的荣誉和财富，另一边却又缺乏足够的底气，巨大的落差导致的是虚荣心的无限膨胀和日益增长的狂妄。Roger在媒体面前没少批评他，等他冷静下来也不得不承认Roger确实说得没错。他对Roger一直怀有一种隐秘的崇拜与恋慕，尽管这是他很久之后才意识到的。他想成为Roger那样的球员，变得成熟稳重，至少值得信赖与依靠。Novak俯身吻了Roger的嘴唇，在他耳边低语，快点好起来吧，我们决赛见。然后回床上躺好，握着Roger的手睡着了。

  
附赠欢乐向番外：  
牛【坐在沙发上，瞥一眼坐在旁边的小德】：好像有人说过要决赛见的？  
小德【咽了咽口水，偷瞄一眼牛，陪笑】：你听到了？  
牛【抱怨地】：你下手那么重当然被你吵醒了。  
小德【陪笑外加撒娇】：你知道John的发球很难接嘛~  
牛【斜眼】：你的接发还接不好？  
小德【继续陪笑】：还是很难嘛~【小声嘀咕】戴杯上你不是也输了嘛> <  
牛【爆十字路，拎起小德家法伺候=ω=】


End file.
